


The Die is Cast

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 7: Frosted Window.





	The Die is Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 7: Frosted Window.

Teddy stared out the frosty window, thinking how it accurately reflected his current situation. The warmth in the room—in the bed—belying the cooling of his heart. 

Victoire stirred in her sleep and he stilled even his breath, hoping not to wake her. He wasn't ready to face her and tell her they were through.

That he'd found someone else.

He hadn't realised that she wasn't what he wanted. What he needed.

He closed his eyes and thought of James, remembering in vivid detail what it felt like to have another man's cock in his mouth. 

_Soon_ , he whispered.


End file.
